So Far Time Had Failed
by asparagus-and-strawberry-tarts
Summary: "I was still jealous of how easy she made it look. I remembered her warning me that one day time would take the dexterity out of her hands, and she'd only be able to plunk away at one or two keys at a time. So far time had failed." –Eadlyn Schreave, The Heir. Originally written for day 6 of Maxon Week


So Far Time had Failed

" _I was still jealous of how easy she made it look. I remembered her warning me that one day time would take the dexterity out of her hands, and she'd only be able to plunk away at one or two keys at a time. So far time had failed."_ –Eadlyn Schreave, _The Heir_

Maxon POV

I have a smile on my face as I walk down to the women's room to pick up America for our lunch date. We haven't had one of these for a LONG time. The last time we had one was probably before Kaden was born. Now that he's a toddler, and the country is happier, we've been able to devote more time to each other. This is wonderful because we get to have more dates, like the one we're going on today. It's just our regular picnic in the gardens, but nothing in the world sounds more enjoyable than that after a long morning of budget meetings.

As I get nearer to the women's room I can hear the faint sounds of what must be America playing the piano, and somehow my smile grows even wider. I recognize the tune as one of her favorites, but something is different about it this time. Then, I hear giggling and put the pieces together. Eadlyn is playing the piano with her mother. Well she's trying to play the piano with her mother. Below the beautiful melody that America's playing, I can hear dissonant plunking sounds that must be Eadlyn's attempts to play.

When the piece ends, I realized that I've been just standing outside the door for a while, so I open the door silently to observe my beautiful wife and daughter for a moment longer before I'm found out. America has sharp ears though, and glances at the door as I come in. I wink at her and tug my ear. My wife's eyes light up and she tugs her hear back as Eadlyn asks,

"Mommy, why don't I sound like you? You make it look easy to play the piano!" America smiles and thinks a moment before answering.

"I've had a lot of time to practice, sweetheart." Eadlyn nods and wears a very serious expression (as serious as a seven year old can look anyways) before telling her mother,

"Well, I'm going to practice so I can be just like you when I grow up. We can play together!" This makes America sadly smile, and I know that she's thinking along the same lines as I am. Our babies are growing up. They're going to be adults that can play the piano and make their own decisions, and they're not going to depend on us anymore. Suddenly I feel old even though I'm not even 40 yet.

"Someday I'll be too old to play the piano. My fingers will be too old to move fast enough to play songs like this. Time will take the dexterity out of my hands and I'll only be able to play a few notes at a time." America says wistfully. Apparently I'm not the only one feeling old.

"What's" Eadlyn makes a face, "… dexderidee mean, mommy?" she asks.

"Dexterity is my ability to move my fingers really fast to play the piano" America explains. Once Eadlyn puts together the words in her mother's comment, it is clear she doesn't like what her mother said about time taking away her ability to play the piano.

"No it won't mommy, you're too good at it!" she says, and I have to agree with her. I can't ever imagine a time when America can't make music.

"I think you're right Eady," I say, and swoop her up in my arms and tickle her.

"Daddy!" she squeals and giggles, "Stop it!" she says.

I oblige and set her down on the floor. America closes the cover on the piano and stands up from the bench.

"Ready for our date?" She whispers in my ear. As she pulls away, I sneak in a kiss on her cheek.

"Eadlyn, it's time to go have lunch with Aunt Kenna now" she reminds our daughter and grabs her hand. I take and squeeze her free hand as we leave the room together.

After we reunite the dynamic duo of Ahren and Eadlyn and leave them in the care of their Aunt, we head down to the first floor to the big glass doors where we first met. As I push them open I tell America lightheartedly

"Ames, we're not old YET, you shouldn't be talking about those kinds of things now. You know, I intend for us to spend a long time with each other before we're done." America bumps my shoulder as we walk past our special bench and jokes,

"I suppose I can tolerate you for a LITTLE while longer, Your Royal Husbandness." I chuckle and bump her shoulder back as we sit down to enjoy our long-awaited picnic.


End file.
